Modern computer networking hardware provides physically separate computing devices greater bandwidth to communicate with one another more efficiently than was possible with prior generations of networking hardware. Consequently, it has become more practical to perform digital data processing at locations remote from the user requesting such processing, or on whose behalf such processing is being performed. Large quantities of data processing capability are being aggregated into centralized locations that comprise dedicated hardware and support systems including hundreds or thousands of computing devices, typically mounted in vertically oriented racks. Such a collection of computing devices, as well as the associated hardware necessary to support such computing devices, and the physical structure that houses the computing devices and associated hardware, is traditionally referred to as a “datacenter”. By aggregating computing devices and dedicated hardware, a datacenter can offer processing services to its customers at an advantageous cost compared with what such customers would have to pay to independently acquire such processing and support services. The computing devices and dedicated hardware of a datacenter, however, can still comprise a significant cost, and the profitability of the datacenter can be improved to the extent that such costs can be reduced without negatively impacting a datacenter's operational reliability.